DSE Kink
by LGZSPECCY
Summary: Damon / Stefan / Elena. Have been thinking about this happening since I first started watching TVD. Not sure if there's going to be an entire "story" as such or just a couple of Smut chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is… well…. It has lots of stuff that I've read in other fanfics. Stefan is going to be… boring in bed. Damon is going to be an animal in the sack. However a different turn of events will happen (that I've only read about in like 2 stories). When I first started watching TVD I ALWAYS wanted it to be a 3 way relationship somehow because I liked Stefan so much. Now I ship Delena pretty much BUT deep down inside… I still want this 3way relationship to go down somehow.**

**I guess a warning is needed?**

**SMUT warning**

**Kinda INCEST warning**

**THREEWAY warning**

**If you're not down with any or all of those three, don't read. **

**EPOV**

Stefan was away on a hunting trip, he'd found a group of vampire friends that only consumed animal blood and went on "hunting trips" around the world to at least try and get some fun out of it. Elena was left at home, Stefan had been gone for a month, all her friends were away, and the only company she had was herself and when she felt up to going to the boarding house, Damon.

Damon was still a smart arse though.. But the more time Elena spent with him, and the less time she was obviously not with Stefan, she kept feeling attracted to Damon more and more. She didn't want to be like Kathrine… Not one bit, but…. Stefan had been gone a month. Damon was at the boarding house all alone. And Elena… was home alone, sitting on her bed, constantly fantasizing about Damon. She couldn't help it, she had heard from Caroline that Damon had a huge cock, she wanted to know exactly what "huge" meant. And she was sure that with his 160+ years on earth he probably knew how to use it…. All day she'd fantasize about Damon. She couldn't help it. The innuendos he always pulled, his smirk that made her stomach flutter, those large hands of his brushing her shoulders or arms "accidently" (oh yes, she had a thing for hands).

She felt guilty. She'd gotten herself off more times _thinking _about Damon then Stefan had even had sex with her, never mind getting her off…. Stefan was pretty vanilla in bed, but he was also Elena's first, maybe the porn she _may _of taken a look at was just.. Acting? Maybe normal people didn't do other moves aside from missionary… then again _Damon _wasn't normal, and Elena wanted to try the things she'd seen with Damon.

**DPOV**

Damon was sitting at the boarding house with a glass of whiskey in hand. He wasn't sure why Stefan had left him all alone in this stupid town. Didn't Stefan hate that Damon was around? Especially around Elena? With those big brown eyes and the slim but still a little bit curvaceous body.. And her smile… oh.. He was falling in love, not just with her looks, but her personality, the way she made him laugh, made him a better person, always wanting to cheer him up when he was down. Yes, he was falling for his brother's girl, again. But lately he was sure she was falling for him too. She kept coming over and wearing low cut tops and short skirts. Once when she bent over, he saw her plunging lacy black bra – black, his favourite colour. Did she know that? Or was it a coincidence? Another time, he swore he could smell the faint smell of arousal coming from her. Almost like she'd played with herself right before she came over. The moment she walked in the door that day and he smelled her scent, he had to rush up stairs. He was pretty sure he saw Elena smirk at him. "Showering" he said quickly "I just mowed the lawns, can't you tell?" Lucky he had…. 3 hours ago.

Why was Elena teasing him? He thought "it would always be Stefan". Now that Stefan was gone, Elena comes out to play? God this woman was driving him crazy

**EPOV**

God, Damon's hands… they were on her mind all day. She'd been avoiding him for 3 days but she couldn't take it anymore. She'd had enough of her fantasies. When Jeremy was in bed, she jumped in her car and headed over to the boarding house. She shouldn't be doing this. She wouldn't cheat on Stefan, would she? But god, those hands…

She sped over there, lucky there were no police around. Maybe that would kick her out of this funk, though. It seemed her mind was on auto-piolet. She wasn't _really _thinking about where she was heading. She just… went there. Like a magnet pulled towards metal, something was forcing her to Damon's house and she couldn't stop it.

She pulled up the drive and parked under the carport behind Damon's car. "Good, he's home" she thought.

She raced through the door and called out to Damon. Who called out "Coming in a sec!"

She dropped her jacket she had on. Before she left the house she took all her clothes off and put the lacy black undergarments on. A black plunge bra she knew Damon would love, a lacy and frilly G-string, with a garter belt that held up some black thigh high stockings. She wasn't wearing shoes. Driving in heels was stupid. A bit like how she felt now standing in the parlour waiting for Damon in nothing but her undergarments.

**DPOV**

He started to make his way down the stairs when he heard Elena come in. He could hear her heart racing, her breathing was frantic. Was she in trouble? He vamped down the stairs, worried she was in some kind of danger, but the sight before him in the parlour made him drop his whiskey glass which smashed into pieces on the floor.

"Elena…" he growled, prowling towards her. "You've been teasing me, and now you show up like this? You know my feelings for you… "

Elena giggled "Shut up, Damon" she said, starting to walk seductively towards him too, strenching one leg out in front of the other, touching the floor with the tip of her toes before taking the next step foward. When they meet in the middle she put both her hands on his shoulders and went up on her tippy toes so her mouth meet his ear "take me, Damon. I can't wait anymore" she whispered oh so seductively.

He didn't need to be told twice. No way no how. He crashed his lips down on to hers, ignoring the voice that kept saying _"What about Stefan?"_ in the back of his head. If she wanted to be taken, he would take her for sure.

His hands started at her waist, one holding and pulling her close to him, while the other explored her back, she kept moaning every time his fingers grazed a new spot on her bare back. "A finger fetish, mm?" he mumbled. Elena just nodded her head. She lifted her left leg around Damon's hip to try and grind herself against him. Damon was tracing circles on her back, loving the shivers that came from her. Eventually he moved his hand up to her hair and pulled her mouth closer to his, after what seemed like an eternity of kissing, he let go, allowing her to breath, and worked his way down her neck, kissing and nibbling as he went. He lifted up her right leg so both legs were around his waist and slowly walked over to the couch were he sat down so that Elena was straddling him.

"As much as I love this bra, it needs to come off…" he said before he pulled it right off of her. Elena let out a gasp "I liked that bra" she said, slightly pouting.

"I'll get you a new one" Damon said, smirking at her, then diving down to her perky breasts.

Damon took Elena's already erect right nipple into his mouth, first just licking it, swirling his tongue around it, then nibbling gently while his other hand squeezed her left breast, his rough large hands combine with his tongue on the other breast made Elena moan loudly, she had no shame in displaying what she wanted as she started grinding against Damons jean clad hips.

"Mmm I can smell how much you want me, Eeeelana" Damon said as he pulled away from her breasts, going back to her neck and jaw line, kissing and biting and sucking.

Then Elena did something Damon didn't expect her to do. She took her right hand from Damons shoulder and went straight down to her own underwear, instead of going under the waist band, she simply pulled the thin material aside. Running her index finger up and down her wet slit.

Damon groaned at that "Jeez, I never thought.. Do you often play with yourself, baby?"

"Never with anyone else. Only alone. Only when I'm thinking of you" she said as she bit her lip, looking into his eyes. Damon was a little shocked. He didn't realize sweet innocent Elena knew how to pleasure herself. "As much as I love watching you, Elena, let me help" he said, still nibbling at her neck with his human teeth.

He pulled her G-string off with his vampire strength, she didn't even feel it pull against her. She's started inserting her fingers in and out of herself, she rolled her head back and kept moaning, "Come on Damon… mmmm… Help me…". Holding her head with one hand, so she was looking directly at him, Damon dove his fingers inside of Elena. "Here, put your fingers here and play with your clit while I show you something amazing…" Elena looked at him a little weirdly, more amazing then him? Honestly she wanted to fuck now. But she did as she was told, slowly rubbing circles around her clit while Damon dove two fingers deep into her pussy "God you're so tight even around my fingers…" he moaned. He sat up straight and bent his neck so he could nibble on her breasts. He then bent his fingers inside of Elena's pussy pushing against the front wall.

Elena was shocked at the feeling "What… Damon… OH god…. Yes….how are you? Ahhhh!" she'd stop playing with herself by this point. "let go Elena, ride it out" Damon growled. She started moving up and down on his fingers, Damon could tell she'd never had her G-spot hit before, the look of pure bliss on her face was breath-taking, "god you're so beautiful" he said, as he kept pumping inside of her. He felt her tighten even further around his fingers, and she started to shake a little, she was moaning and her voice was getting higher as she moaned, She was cumming and man did she look sexy doing it, slamming herself down on Damon fingers while Damon smiled up at her, his other hand now on her lower back, making sure she didn't fall off his thighs.

"Oh God.. Damon… how did you?... How did you do that?" She managed to get out between breaths.

"Never had that before, baby?" He winked at her, quickly standing up holding her close, and vamping them upstairs to his bedroom.

"No, I mean… I've only ever… God I don't want to talk about it! It's my turn to please you now, Damon"

Damon let her down on the bed "oh yeah? How do you purpose you do that?" All Elena did was wink at him. She kneeled on the bed, as Damon was still standing on the floor, and she started undoing his shirt, kissing down after every button was undone, she finally undid the entire thing and threw it to the side, running her hands up and down his chest. On her last stroke of her hands downwards, she went to his pants, quickly undoing his button and his zip. He wasn't wearing any briefs or boxes. His cock sprung free of the confines of his pants. "Holey shit….." Elena gasped, while Damon just smirked at her "there's no way…." Elena started, just staring down at Damons erect cock.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt, we'll take it slowly, k?" Elena just nodded and bit her bottom lip. Damon pushed her so she was laying back on the bed, he took his pants totally off and now like Elena he was naked. He crawled on top of Elena, kissing her neck and fondling her breast with one hand. With his other hand he took his hard cock and was teasing Elena's folds with it. Never pushing all the way in, just running the tip from her clit down to just inside her pussy.

Elena started rocking her hips forwards, trying to get Damon to slide in "Oh you want it now, do you?" He said, smirking at her. Instead of rubbing his cock along her, he took the tip and gently put it inside her, taking it in and out, teasing her, making her moan. "Beg for it, Elena, tell me what you want" he moaned into her neck, nibbling away while supporting himself on one arm, hovering above her.

"Fuck me, Damon. Just take me! God just take me!" she suddenly thrust her hips upwards and Damon slammed down at the same time "Ah fuck… wait a minute" Elena sighed, he _was _big and he was stretching her, it would take a minute to get used to. Damon was nibbling her ear "let me know, baby" and she nodded her head, sucking on his neck, after a few seconds of being still, just nibbling and touching, Elena thrust her hips upwards

"God you're so tight" Damon whined, "I'm not going to last long at all, baby, you have no idea how long I've wanted you".

"Just fuck me, Damon." She growled, running her fingers up and down his back. She hitched her legs higher so he could reach deeper

"It doesn't hurt?" He asked, honestly enjoying it way too much to stop right now.

"No, shut up. Keep going… I'm almost… ahhh" she was winding up again, he could feel her pussy spasming around his hard cock, her long nails scraping his back, he could smell his own blood coming out of the scratches. He gave a deep growl and spilled his seed deep inside her "bite me, bite me, bite me!" She cried, she was still fucking him from the bottom while his cock was rammed right inside of her and he was still.

Damon did as he ordered. He bit into her neck where her veins were rushing with blood, she screamed but not from pain – fuck no! He felt her convulse around his cock for the second time that night.

Right when he was about to push off he heard another moan in the room, when he looked up he saw Stefan cock in hands with pants dropped to the floor

"Oh no, don't stop on my account, _brother_" He spat "Surely you can go again?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I won't lie. Shit gets kinky. Don't like it, don't read. **

**DPOV**

"Ste….Stefan…?" Elena asked, not sure she had heard right.

"Yes, _Elena. _Stefan's home. Oh, didn't you get my text asking if you were busy tonight?" Stefan growled at her, his pants still dropped to the floor.

"What brother, you're just finished with her? Or have you guys been fucking the entire time I've been away and this was just a quickie? I could hear her from the drive _without _my vampire hearing" he spat at Damon.

"I, ah…" He was speechless for once, he had no idea what to say, he finally gets to fuck the one girl he's been pining after for a year, and they get caught. He should have listened to the warning in his head.

Stefan walked towards the bed, still fondling himself.

"Or maybe you compelled her? You bastard! And you fucking bitch! I told you to keep drinking your vervain tea in case your necklace fell off! Look where it got you, in this wanker's bed!" he yelled, he was furious, Damon had never seen him so mad.

"Stefan, no, it's not his fault, I just… No! You know what? I NEEDED TO BE FUCKED! You NEVER get me off! You're always so gentle and slow and, ARGH. I don't regret it at all!" Elena yelled at Stefan.

This took Damon by surprise. She didn't regret it? But wait, she just wanted to be fucked? This wasn't… anything more?

"Elena… You just wanted to use me?" Damon asked,

"Now isn't the time Damon!"

"No, go on, _Elena"_ Stefan taunted "Tell him how you only love his cock and were just curious to see if he was any good in bed" Stefan sat on the bed and put his legs up, leaning against one of the posts at the end of the bed.

"Stefan, get off the bed" Damon said angrily. "I didn't compel her. She came on her own free will".

"Oh yeah?" Stefan asked "You want to be just like Kathrine, babe?" he said slyly, shifting to his hands and knees, crawling to Elena who had covered herself up.

"Why cover yourself? We've both seen you naked, now. Was this really your first time with Damon? Or have you been doing this every trip I've taken away?"

Elena was nervous, Damon could tell, there was something in Stefan's eyes… Elena didn't answer him, and he knew it was because she was scared.

"Stefan come on, leave her alone…. She made a mistake…" Damon started

"Oh no, she said it wasn't a mistake!" Stefan sneered as he sat atop Elena's legs.

"Damon?" Stefan asked casually.

"Brother?" Damon replied, unsure of what to do right now, he'd never seen Stefan _so angry _that he was not showing emotion.

"You know what we never did with Kathrine together? Fuck. We never fucked her at the same time". Stefan stated, matter-of-factly.

"Stefan, no!" Elena cried "I... I'm not a _whore!_" she said "I'm sorry, OK… I just… I needed it…"

"Being in a relationship with two guys isn't being a _whore _Elena. Nor is having a casual 3some" Stefan said with total confidence in his voice.

"Re…..relationship?" Elena was shaking

"Mmhmm" Stefan said, crawling up her body slowly, Damon still sitting, watching, and not wanting to make a wrong move to piss Stefan off even more.

"I still love you, god I still love you. We can make this work, we can share, don't you think, Damon? This time it won't be a secret to Damon and I. we can have you together" he stopped as he was looking into her eyes, he then quickly moved to her neck and started nibbling with his human teeth, gently, no were near enough pressure to break her skin. The bite mark Damon had left was on the other side of her neck.

"Stefan stop" Damon shouted trying to pull him off Elena, "You can't do this, it's rape…" he started

"It's not rape if she's willing, and OH! Can you smell that Damon? That's a new wave of arousal, coming from the one and only _Elena…." _Stefan said slowly.

Damon sniffed the air, and sure enough she smelled more aroused then she was when she first walked in the house

"Elena?" Damon asked

"I… God… This is so wrong" she cried "But fuck…. Yes I want you both.. I can't pick" she was so frustrated.

"Elena, I want _you. _Not Stefan" Damon stated. He was so confused now, much like Elena must have felt.

Stefan was now slowly kissing down Elena's cleavage and pulling the blanket off of her.

"Come on Damon, there are two breasts to play with…." Stefan said

"I… Elena?"

**EPOV**

She had no idea what was happening, but honestly she'd fantasised many times about having a 3way relationship with the Salvatore brothers. Damon would take her on adventures and enjoy life to its fullest extent while Stefan would watch movies with her and do all the romantic things.

It was only a fantasy. How she got into this position now she wasn't sure,

"Can… Can we try?" Elena stumbled out, aimed more towards Damon because Stefan was holding one breast, biting and sucking, and honestly she felt the other was a bit naked.

"Are… Are you sure you want this?"

"Shut up Damon. You know you want to fuck her again in that tight pussy! Did you enjoy it the first time? God it's so tight isn't it? That's because I popped that cherry! Too bad I couldn't make her scream like you did. Elena, did I ever even make you cum?" Stefan asked

"Nnnnn….No" she said honestly, not wanting to lie.

"Well, we'll have to change that. I can be just as rough as Damon, you know. Now I know you're not a fragile little girl" he sneered at her.

"Damon.. Please" she begged, and when he finally did join them on the bed, she knew it was firstly more about making sure Stefan didn't hurt her then sharing the love of his life with brother.

But as soon as he laid a hand on that naked glorious body, he was in the zone. If this was the only way he could have her, he'd have to comply, because hell yes he wanted to fuck her again, Elena could see it in his eyes.

Damon was licking at the wound he had created beforehand "Are you sure you want this, Elena. I can vervain him and take him downstairs" he stated extremely quietly, only so she would hear

She turned her head so she was nibbling on his neck now, "Yes, I want this, god I've fantasized about this since I meet both of you and heard about your cock…" she said

"Stop sharing secrets, _Elena…."_ Stefan growled, oblivious as to what the two of them had said.

He was biting her hard nipple now laying to one side of Elena, and Damon was making his way down Elena's body, kissing and caressing, taking his time, unlike the first time before hand

"Damon, now isn't the time to be romantic. I want you to watch me fuck her like I just watched you. But first, go down on her" Stefan commanded

Damon quickly made his way down to Elena's dripping wet pussy, he started teasing her gently with his tongue, which made Elena arch her back. "OH god" she cried, as he put two fingers inside her and started nibbling on her clit

"Is that how you like it, Elena? His hands are better than my _cock elena?" _Stefan said in a sing song voice "Noooooo lying!" he winked.

"God yes his fingers feel so good inside of me!" she cried

Stefan sat up on the bed watching Damon suck and nibble on her clit, while he rocked his two fingers in and out of her pussy, even though they'd just had sex, she still tasted divine, a taste he'd never forget or get sick of, a taste that just screamed "Elena".

"Fuck his fingers, Elena. Just like on the couch, fuck his face, rock into his face…"

Damon stopped then "Wait, how long did you watch us for?" how had he not sensed it?

"Oh, I followed Elena here. At a distance. Keep going!" he yelled. Damon got back to his 'Job'.

Stefan started fucking his hand vigoursly "Argh, god, you need to teach me how to do that" he said to Damon, who had just smirked, yeah sure. Giving his brother sex lessons.

"Damon harder _harder please!" _she screamed, Damon could tell she was about to come, her hands were on her own breasts, pinching her nipples and pulling them upwards, pawing her breasts roughly

"Let go, Elena, come for me" Damon said against her skin, blowing gently on her clit

"Fuck yes" Stefan said "Make her cum and lap up those juices" he called,

Having Stefan there made Damon a little angry, he started growling which tipped Elena over the edge "Ah, oh, yes! Those… Vibra….ahh!" She screamed and she came hard around his fingers, he lapped up the juices, still finger fucking her "Shit, Damon, please, it's sensitive…." She cried once she came down from her high, trying to wiggle away from him. He just smirked and kissed her thigh.

Stefan coughed, "uh uh, sensitive or not, it's my turn to fuck you, or rather, you fuck me" he said as he laid down on the bed "Ride me, Elena" she nodded in agreement, getting up off the bed and kissing Stefan, nibbling down his neck and running her hands all over his chest, she just blocked out Damon – who wasn't entirely sure what to do now.

She hovered above Stefan's cock and took it in hand, slowly lowering herself down on it. Stefan let out a low moan "God, still so tight… so fucking tight" he moaned. Elena started riding his cock hard, going up and down, twisting her hips in circular motions, resting her hands on Stefan's chest. He was pushing up into her, harder than he had before when they had sex. Her tits were bouncing all over the place, leaving Stefan memorized his hands on hips, biting his own lip as he watched her.

He took one hand away and started playing with her sensitive clit, at first she shivered, still too sensitive to touch, but he persisted and it started to feel amazing, Stefan had never made her feel this way before.

**DPOV**

Damon watched what was happening in front of him, and suddenly all he wanted to do was something he may have only seen on porn, but he wanted to try it.

He got behind Elena while she was riding Stefan, she instantly tensed

"Don't worry, it'll be OK" he whispered, kissing her neck, and sliding his hands around her chest to play with her breasts "Slow down a bit" he whispered again.

"Come to join the party, brother?" Stefan moaned from down below,

"Mmmhmm, I'm going to try something I've never tried in my 160 plus years on this earth"

"You've never done anal?" Stefan said, laughing "Come on brother, you're more adventurous then me!"

"Not that" Damon said, shaking his head. "Stefan, sit against the head board, Elena, straddle him, but backwards" he said, letting Elena go, as he watched the two get into position.

"Damon?" Elena asked question.

"Just enjoy the ride, baby girl" he said crawling back up to her. He had his cock in hand, and he started teasing her clit with it

"Mmmm" Elena moaned "That feels great" she cried

"OK everyone still for a moment" Damon asked, he started nibbling Elena's neck, cock in hand, he gently started pushing into Elena's pussy

"wait…. What…" Elena started "Ahh… It hurts…" she cried out

"Don't worry, babe, it'll feel amazing in a minute" Stefan said from behind her.

They each stilled for a moment, while Elena adjusted to having two cocks inside her pussy. She looked down and _god _it looked so amazing.

"Don't look me in the eye, Stefan" Damon joked. His cock was touching Stefan cock, which was buried deep inside Elena, the friction it caused even though no one was moving felt amazing – even if it was his own brother.

"Mmmhmm k, please fuck me now" Elena begged, sandwiched between two amazingly hot guys, she had no idea how this would work.

"Stefan, you fuck her where you are, Elena, you stay still, let us do the work" he grinned, holding onto her hips, and Stefan holding her breasts, both men started moving inside of her

"Oh… oh fuck…" she called Damon's pubic bone was rubbing against her clit., Stefan's cock was going a shallow distance inside her, seeing as he was taking her from behind is cock didn't reach too far. Damon's cock was fucking her as before, though. Right deep inside her.

"I've never… I'm going to…" she cried. "Fuck yes" Stefan called from underneath her. "Come, Elena, come around our cocks, go on, The Salvatore cocks, buried deep inside Elena Gilbert, cum Elena…" he sang

Damon could feel her pussy tighten around their cocks, she put her hands on Damon's shoulders and pulled him close, slamming his body into hers, "mmmmahhhh" she cried, pulling his hair, he turned his head so he could nibble her neck. The moment his teeth grazed her heated neck, she let lose, she screamed in pleasure as she let go thrusting as much as she could to ride out her orgasm how she wanted, she was on cloud 9…. Pulling at Damon's hair again.

He could feel Stefan's cock throbbing and hear his gruff throaty moan, and he knew he was Cumming in her, too. This set Damon off, who pulled out a bit to cum only in the entrance of her pussy, as it shot out of his cock Elena cried

"Oh god that's so hot and feels so amazing", he knew it, he knew girls loved cum right on that spot. He sunk his cock in her a few more times, to pump out the rest of it, then slipped out and flopped down on the bed. Elena stayed on top of Stefan, who was gently caressing her, whispering sweet words in her ears.

**SPOV**

"I'm so sorry for scaring you… Elena… I didn't mean to hurt you" he coo'd after they'd come down from their high. He could _just _make out her face if he twisted his neck a little, she looked like she was high – pure bliss he guessed.

"I love you so much, baby girl… " he said again, still earning no response from Elena except for a small "mmmhmm".

"We…. We can make this work, all three of us, I promise…"

"Oh here comes broody emotional Stefan. Come on, man. Leave her alone for a moment, she needs to rest" Damon chuckled.

"Actually, I think I need to shower" She giggled.

"Amen to that" Damon said as he picked her up and vamped to the shower "I guess… I should invite you too?" He stopped and turned to Stefan, who was rather sad his girlfriend hadn't objected to having a shower with Damon

"Nah uh. There will be no sex for a while, this is simply a shower, don't get your hopes up, Mr." She joked at Damon.

"No it's fine, you too go... I guess I need to learn to share…" he sighed. Leaning back on the bed looking up at the canopy. If he had to share the girl to have the girl, so be it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK so no smut in this one (sorry!) but I needed to make some rules. **

**I appreciate all the followers! Damn, this story has more attention than my original story haha. **

**I really want to keep the smut up, so if you have some suggestions for either of the Salvatore brothers and Elena, let me know and I'll use your idea for a smut chapter. **

**DPOV**

After the much needed shower, both Damon and Elena went downstairs – Elena wearing one of Damon's shirts and some underwear she had left at the house while staying with Stefan.

"We need to talk about… This thing…" Elena started, going to the coffee machine, this was already a long night, clocking in at 2am, she wondered how long this chat would take.

Neither of the men spoke. She wasn't sure who to sit next to, so she just took a seat on the lazy boy chair.

"Well I'll start then.. Firstly. What does everyone want? Honesty time! I… I love you both. I feel so _shit _about it. God, I never wanted to be like her, like _Kathrine_. I hate her! Everything she's tried to do to us.. All of us…. But god, Damon… You're so… amazing, adventurous, so fun to be around, every day with you I'm excited for what's in store next…. But sometimes I need Stefan, just to relax and watch a movie, have a nice picnic or something, I…. I can't pick which one I want…" she sighed. "I mean, do you guys just want sex?"

With that last sentence, Stefan leaped off his chair and went down on his knees in front of Elena

"No, not just sex. I want you. All of you. I can't lose you, not now. We've been through so much… Don't…. please don't leave me…" he said, acting very clinging.

"So you want a relationship?" Elena asked, already knowing the answer, Stefan just nodded, feeling a bit put out by confessing his pretty much undying love for the woman who just cheated on him with his own brother.

"Damon?" Elena asked "You… what do you want?"

"I'd rather speak to you alone about it…" He sighed. He was a tough guy. He never wanted to show emotion around his brother. Stefan sighed, understanding they wanted to be alone and left the room.

"Soooo…" Elena stated, after an odd silence.

"Elena, since I meet you… The attraction was the first thing that drew me to you, without getting to know you and being around you every day, you look exactly like _her_. And at that time in my life, that was all I wanted" Elena started squirming

"This better be going somewhere good…" she sighed.

Damon came to sit beside her on the arm of the chair, looking down at her he spoke again. "When I got to know you more, there where huge difference. Your eyes for example… so innocent. Your wavy hair is beautiful and grows naturally like that, hers is not natural. Your attitude, so positive. So… glowing, caring, selfless. God I fell so hard for you" he sighed "Don't tell anyone what I'm telling you, it'll ruin my reputation". He winked

"So what exactly do you want, Damon?" Elena asked, she already knew how Damon felt about her.

"Honestly, I want you to myself. I don't want to damn well share…. But maybe we can try it out. Maybe…. Maybe it can work"

"What will we tell the public?" she asked, if they had a 3 way relationship, she was sure the people of Mystic Falls would gossip.

"They'll have to get used to it. Or I'll compel them to not care" he smirked. He knew Elena hated compulsion.

"STEFAN!" Elena yelled "Come back now please!".

Stefan skulked down the stairs. "So what's happening?"

"Well. We'll enter a relationship. But there are ground rules. Firstly, there will be no fighting over me. I love you both, clear? OK good. Next. I want my own room so if I get sick of you guys I can just be alone" Both guys nodded "Does this mean you're moving in?" asked Damon.

"Well… yeah, if I have to keep up with two boyfriends, why not?" Stefan nodded in agreement.

"OK, I don't… really want you guys having sex with other people, and I won't have sex with other people either. This isn't an _open _relationship. It's simply 3 people. No more. No secrets."

"What if it's a 4way?" Damon winked at her

"It's possible" she smirked. Tonight was pretty kinky for her, considering her previous encounters with Stefan had all been missionary. She was willing to try other things.

Stefan was looking at the floor.

"Anything you'd like to add, Stefan?" she asked. God, she was breaking his heart, but what was most important to her was her own happiness. She was sick of just pleasing other people.

"Sometimes I want you to myself" Stefan said, meeting her eyes with his own beautiful green ones.

"Of course. And sometimes I'll want time with you guys separately. Probably often seeing as you guys fight a lot. I don't want to make a schedule or anything odd like that, but I'll spend each alternate night with either or. Unless the other makes plans for a special occasion or something."

"College?" Damon asked

"Well, I haven't even spoken to Stefan about it. But I'm not really sure…"

"Let's buy a house in the place you decide to study. You'll live rent free essentially which will be a huge help for uni, plus we can still all be together" Stefan suggested. Perhaps this idea was growing on him?

"For once, baby bro. I agree. I recommend leaving this small town and going somewhere great like…. Harvard or…. Oxford over in England!" Damon suggested.

"Yeah well, my grades are looking great right now, so _maybe, _only one week until exams, too._"_ Elena stated. "What do we tell the towns folks?" She asked, god this town could gossip, and as much as she partook in it herself, she didn't want it all to be involving her and "The Salvatore brothers".

"We enter a 3 way relationship. Fuck, we can even get married and say it's one of those weird religious things. What's it? Mormon? Islam? I have no idea. They'll buy it. They'll have to." Damon suggested, growling at the thought of people making Elena upset.

"Mm, we'll see. I have a lunch date with Caroline this arvo so I'll start by telling her….. As much as I love her, she's the biggest gossip in town, guess I'll get my stuff from my place and move in here too"

"That'll be great. As for now, lets go to bed, you're coming with me, seeing as I haven't had the luxury of actually _sleeping _with you yet" Damon winked at her.

"Bah. I guess that's fair" Stefan said.

"Damon, can you wait upstairs for me?" Elena asked, seeing that Stefan was down "And _don't _listen in… " She waited until he was gone and went over to Stefan who was now sitting on the couch

"You know I love you, right?" She asked, taking his face in her hands, placing kissing on his checks and neck.

"Yeah, just not in bed…" he sighed

"No, come on, Stefan. I'm really sorry, but… I just need more, with all the vampire crap we go through I need to…. Let go a little…. _Harder _ I guess… I mean, we – as in you and I – need to spice things up in bed too, you haven't… ah, gotten me off yet… but it's OK! We can work on it together!"

"Yeah with advice from my brother" Stefan sighed again. He leaned into her sholder, taking her in his arms.

"No. Not from Damon. I _like_ so and sensual, you've almost gotten me there a few times, we can work on that, alone. Just you and I… Babe I promise". She whispered.

"We can start tomorrow night. After I move in, we'll kick Damon to the curb and just be alone together, OK?"

"No Damon? Promise?" Stefan asked, almost sounding like a little kid

"Yep. Just you and me, baby." She kissed him goodnight as she got up and walked to Damons room. He was already in bed waiting for her.

"Care to share?" He asked

"PFt. Even though I told you not to, I know you listened it. Just drop it, OK? Now is my time with _you. _We'll just focus on _us_". She said, kissing him softly and snuggling into his chest.

The following month or so with gossip was going to kill her from the inside out, but she'd push through. After all, she had two of the strongest most protective plus amazingly sexy men to support her, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo Still not sure where I'm going with this story, if it'll be a "story" or just some DSE (Damon Stefan Elena) one shots. Let me know what you guys want. This primarily is a smut story so any story line probably won't be that great!**

**EPOV**

She was standing patiently waiting for the jug to boil, mindlessly stirring her milk and coffee. She was supposed to be alone this morning, Stefan had gone hunting and was away for the day to plan a date night for just the two of them, while Damon, well she wasn't exactly sure where he went.

She suddenly sensed someone behind her, then everything went black, something was being tied around her eyes, something soft and silky. "SHhhh" was all her captor said, she wasn't sure if it was Damon or Stefan, or if it was even one of the Salvatore brothers.

"Ah, Damon? Stefan?" She asked, the person put his head against her shoulder and nodded "yes".

She then heard a "But I won't tell you who I am" through a computer type voice. They must have an app on their cell phone or something, whoever it was.

The person was caressing her back, slowly against the soft silk of her nightgown that barely covered her toned buttocks. The touches were feather light, but still so sensual through the silk of her nightgown.

She started to turn around but the person behind her said "Uh uh" and held her in place. It had appeared the silk scarf that was around her eyes was also around her ears, as the "uh uh" was muffled.

She stilled as the touches stopped beneath her buttocks, playing along the curve of where her legs meet her butt, she was wearing no panties or PJ bottoms. She was bear to her intruder but she didn't care. The light touches made her instantly wet.

The mysterious Salvatore was now trailing kisses down her neck while he moved his hands to Elena's front, but this time his hands were inside of her gown, tracing circles on her delicate skin. He was nibbling at the skin just behind her ears, it was her one sensitive spot that given the right moment, could tip her right over the edge, and when the mystery man finally reached her breasts and began tweaking her nipples, she almost did tumble over the edge, she'd closed her eyes and tilted her head so it was resting against mystery man's shoulder. Her hands were on top of his, moving them as she wanted, she wanted it rough, she was encouraging the man to squeeze and pull, at the same time he was now nibbling on her ear lobes, switching between the two by kissing down the nape of her neck and moving to the other side to do the same.

He moved one hand down on his own free will to Elena's heated core, slowly teasing her folds, with his thumb gently rubbing against her clit, while his index and middle fingers opened her folds and started rubbing around her entrance, not going inside fully, but slowly teasing her by pushing his fingers in just slightly, then taking them back out and rubbing around the area.

"Mmmm no teasing" she begged "I want you now…" she was rolling her head on his shoulder, a lazy carefree smile on her face.

He pressed his lips to her neck so his voice was muffled and said "Wait, princess, I want to make you come at least once before we get to that…."

He went back to the little area of skin behind her ear and started nibbling again, but instead of staying there, he kissed all the way down her back, and when he reached her behind, kissed both cheeks and turned her body so she was now facing him – her pubic area staring him right in the face.

"Mmm, nice and smooth for me, just how I like it" the man said, pulling her close. He had sat on the floor, Elena could tell that much, with his back pressed against the cabnits on the kitchen island in the centre of the room. "Lift your leg and place it around my shoulder, I'll guide you, the bench is behind me, you can hold on to it"

She did as he asked and lifted her left leg, he guided it to his shoulder and Elena got the point, she was ment to sit on his shoulder, with her core right at his face

"Can you support me?" she asked,

"Silly question, _EeeLeeennaa" _hummed the voice, now kissing and caressing her left leg.

She trusted both Salvatore brothers, so she hopped up from her right leg and let the man swing it across his other shoulder.

"ah! I feel so high up!" she screeched, giggling, but her body waving around

"Bend slightly and put your hands on the counter"

She did as she asked, and as soon as she placed her hands on the counter, the man attacked her wet pussy.

He had inserted something in there which defanitly wasn't his fingers, it was larger and longer, hitting her g-spot, but that wasn't the only feeling!

His tongue… oh his tongue felt so good against her clitoris. He was moving it in circles and triangles, with a mixture of rubbing it against her clit or tapping it gently.

"Move your hips, fuck the vibrator" he grumbled, taking her clit into her mouth and sucking on it, making her grip the counter edge and throw her head back.

Again, she did as she asked and thrust against the vibrator, it must have been resting against his throat or chest somehow for it to be held in place, but she didn't care about that now, it felt so good, trusting backwards and forwards, the vibrator reached her deep inside, it must of curved upwards because it was hitting her spot perfectly. She was screaming and rolling her hips around the mixture of her heightened senses from having her eyes covered, plus the actions of the man below her was driving her crazy.

The man was nibbling her clit now, pulling back gently every now and then to blow on it.

"God, yes… mmm I just need… I just… need…" she trailed off

"Lean back, keep fucking, I'll support you"

That was exactly what she needed, she leant back, completely trusting the Salvatore brother, she felt his hands come out, cradling her body as she was essentially laying down in his arms, she was thrusting harder, hoping that the vibrator wouldn't lose grip wherever it was placed.

"Come for me, baby girl" said the voice, and in that moment she knew it was Damon, only he called her baby girl.

As she was about to let lose, he bit into her thigh, just below her pussy, it tipped her over the edge and then some. She started to scream in pleasure, but it came out as more of a silent moan, her eyes wide open almost as if she was surprised, her body convulsing around the vibrator which was still going crazy inside her, but hitting her g-spot perfectly now she was lent back.

Her legs where crossed over Damons shoulders, pulling his face into her heat. He was still nibbling and biting, her hands where pulling at his hair, she was fucking his face as she rode out the orgasm, and he was loving every moment of it, she could tell by the smile she felt against her skin.

"Oh god" she moaned, letting out a deep breath "That was… Jesus…"

"No, that was me" Damon said, she could hear the smirk in his voice. He gently put her down and took the silk cloth off her eyes, she was now laying on the kitchen floor, and he was hovering above her, cock at the ready.

He bent down and kissed her passionately, holding her face in his hands, she could taste herself on his lips, on his tongue, it set her off again and she _begged _him to fuck her, right that minute, on the floor. She didn't care, she wanted him badly.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan had a really shitty day. The Salvatore Mill was almost at the brink of shut down because of many books being published on recycled paper. He and Damon had a meeting with the staff, and after woods, Damon had taken off to spend the weekend with a close friend in New York. On top of that, on the way to the Grill Stefan was mugged – well, someone tried to mug him, and failed. But it still made him angrier.

_And then _he got his reply back from medical school. He was denied entry, not based on his exams or anything, but because he'd applied to late, they had a back log of students that applied two years prior that were already promised positions within the school.

That pissed him off even more. He hated compulsion but it looked like if he wanted to go, he'd have to do it – or ask Damon to so it'd hold better.

He drove angrily back to the Boarding house. He needed blood. God he wanted human blood. But he couldn't, no, he had to stay strong. Everything bad was running through his head. On top of everything, he still hadn't been able to spend alone time with Elena. Damon kept ruining things when they arrived back from dates or walks or… anything. Damon seemed to enjoy stealing Elena away weather Stefan wanted to join them or not.

But with Damon gone this weekend….

He arrived at the Boarding house fuming, images of when he first found Damon and Elena in bed running through his mind. He slammed the front door

"Elena! Get your arse here!" he called,

"Stee…?" she started to ask, before he slammed her against the wall, his hand running through her hair and his blunt teeth nibbling her neck quickly, kissing her jaw line, nibbing her ears, he started tugging her hair a little

"Do you know how much of a shit day I've had, _Eeeelena?" _he asked, growling in her ear.

She shook her head, no scent of fear or worry coming off of her/. He knew it was OK to proceed. The good thing about being a vampire was that you could act out somewhat violent fantasies without having to stop and say "can we do this?" he could just smell it, smell the arousal radiating off her, the look in her eyes as they turned dark, wanting him as much as he needed her.

"It was shit, Elena. The mill… May get closed down, I almost got mugged, I got denied into medical school, and the image of you and Damon in bed keeps playing over and over on repeat" he said, ripping her skimpy white spaghetti strapped top off of her. He roughly grabbed her now naked breasts and started massaging them, pulling and twisting on the nipples, he leaned in close to her ear to gently whisper a safe word to her, just in case. "Say Banana loud and clear if you have any worries, babe" she just whimpered, nodding her head, a slight grin on her face.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes. A shit day I've had" he grunted, biting her neck with his human teeth. "And what were you doing? Probably sitting at home, thinking of that damn brother of mine, Damon" he mumbled, dragging his blunt teeth along her neck to her throat, hoisting her up so she had her legs tightly around his stomach instead of his waist – her breasts were right in his face "No no this won't do" he exclaimed, trying to support her with one arm and massage and bite her breasts with the other hand. He vamped them over to the kitchen island which he plonked Elena onto.

"You know, I've only had one night alone with you since we've entered this three way relationship?" Elena nodded her head "I didn't mean…" she started. "Nope. Not a peep from you. Unless you're screaming my name, I don't want to hear it" He winked at her, just to make doubly sure they were on the same page still. She smiled at nodded as he pushed her down on the kitchen island so she was laying down, he then spun her around a little so she was long ways on the bench, instead of laying width ways. He Crawled between her legs and bent over her chest, sucking one nipple into his mouth with a tiny "pop" sound, he nibbled, licked and tugged with is mouth, while his other hand trailed down her body, feather light finger tips stroked down her stomach, making her tingle and shiver in anticipation. "Oh you've been naughty, Elena" he said, when he reached her already sopping wet pussy "I'm trying to be mad at you, and you just make it too easy to forget what I'm trying to do here" he quickly kissed down her body to her pussy, pausing at her clit to give it a quick flick with his tongue, before continuing down a little more and shoving his tongue right into her pussy, diving deep and curling it upwards, pulling it back out and licking around her wet pussy lips.

"Mmmm don't…" Elena tried talking again, but Stefan cut in

"Don't tell me what you want, Elena. I'll do what _I want to. _I'm in control here." He growled, scowling up at her. This time, instead of his tounge, he shoved two fingers in, giving no warning. At first she gasped from the surprise entry, but then she locked eyes with Stefan, who was still looking at her from scolding her. She kept opening and closing her mouth, his fingers hitting the exact spot she needed to let go, his thumb gently brushing over her clit, she arched her back, ready to explode, he could feel she was about to let lose, so while keeping eye contact he said "Don't look away from me, Elena, focus on me" he said quietly, as he lowered his head down. He sucked her clit into his mouth, so much pressure, her clit throbbing she started screaming out, at the same time he pushed harder and faster on her g-spot, making her gush everywhere, her hands were in his head, forcing his face closer, harder, faster into her pulsing soaking wet pussy. "Stefan.. oh god! Yes!" she screamed, over and over again. He loved this, he'd _never _made her come undone like this before, and from simple foreplay? Fuck he needed to do this more often.

When her body had stilled, and she had gained her breath back, Stefan broke the blissful silence by stating "All right. It's my turn." He said, jumping off the counter and vamping them to the sitting room.

He dropped his pants to the floor and Elena sat on her knees, her head directly in line with his hard throbbing cock. "Take it, Elena. Show me how naughty you are". She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, cutest fucking thing he's ever seen. She slowly took his cock in her hand, pumping slowly up and down, following with her tongue. "No teasing, Elena". He gritted out, "Mmm" she was all she replied with, before placing her hand on the bottom of his cock and putting the entire thing in her mouth, nothing slow about it. She had to get on her feet and bend over so her head was in the correct possision to totally swallow him. She played gently with his balls as her head rose up and down on his hard shaft. Stefans hands were in her hair, pushing her down, she'd learnt to breath through her nose with Damon, and it really helped here, as she totally sunk down and managed to get Stefans entire cock into her mouth and partly down her throat without gagging. "Oh god damn it… Fucking Damon teaching you this shit… I wish it was me" he said, tugged her hair so she went up, then pushing her back down again, drool coming out of her mouth. She could feel his balls tightening a little in her hand, "fuck yes Elena… Fuckkkkk Yes…." Stefan almost screamed, he was fucking her mouth now, moving in and out while he pushed her head up and down, suddenly he stopped, "If I'm cumming anywhere, it's fucking insde of you" he growled as he turned her around, but kept her in her bent position. "Get all all falls, hurry up!:" he barked. She did as he asked, dropping to her knees and hands. He trust into her still wet pussy "Play with yourself" he demanded of her. He bent over her back to play with her tits which were jiggling around with his hard thrusts, while her own hand was playing with her clit, he could feel her pussy tighenting around his throbbing cock. "Fuck, Elena, you fucking bad girl, come with me… Fuck… yes…. Elena…" He cried out as he felt her pussy start milking his cock, her butt pushing hard back into his cock as he slammed hard right into her over and over again, "Stefan!" she cried, it was all she was capable of. He fucked her right into the ground - she lost her balance on her knees and collapsed so the side of her face and her chest were pushed into the ground while he finished pounding her, grunting as moaning as he came deep inside her tight pussy.

"Fuck, Elena. We need to be alone more often… God I feel so much better now." He said, collapsing on the ground next to her. He pulled her close to snuggle her, kissing the top of her head. "I really liked that, Stefan. Maybe we could… even be a bit more… harder next time?" she asked shyly.

"Damon's idea?" Stefan asked

"No…. I mean, he's controlling, but… we haven't done anything to out of control…. _Yet_" she giggled.

"Mmm, well maybe I can find some chains and whips around or we can head to the sex store tomorrow?" he grinned down at her, pulling her closer again.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon came home to a quiet house. Quiet? He could here Elena moaning upstairs. His trip away to New York was short lived. If he was honest with himself, he missed both Elena and Stefan. He wasn't sure why he missed Stefan. His brother was still a broody little prick.

He vamped up the stairs, stopping at the top to listen to where they were. But it seemed like it was just Elena alone, he couldn't sense Stefan anywhere in the house.

He went to Elena's room where the door was creaked slightly open, he peaked inside to see the most beautiful sight he'd seen in quiet some time. Elena was laying naked on the sheets, her right hand massaging her left breast, pinching and twisting her nipples, she was biting the corner of her lower lip, her eyes closed. Her left hand? Oh god. She was _playing _with herself. Two fingers stroking her clit, bringing herself close to organism, then she'd stop and insert them inside herself, fucking herself quickly, trying to get herself to squirt, Damon betted. She had a towel down and her duvet was off the bed. She'd prepared for this.

Damon quickly vamped over to the bed, "You're doing it wrong" he whispered, as he settled between her legs which were spread wide.

"Da… Damon?" she asked in shock. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red colour, her eyes wide from embarrassment. She instantly moved her hand away from her soaking wet pussy, only for Damon to pull it towards his mouth and lick the juices off the two soaking wet fingers.

"Mmmm I love making you horny, but it's amazing when I come home and you've done it yourself" he paused for a minute, taking the time to lick her fingers seductively. He sucked them right to the back of his throat. Nibbling them on the way out. "Don't be shy, Elena. This is a beautiful sight to come home to" he winked.

He took her two fingers and started playing with her pussy with them "move with me" he said "let me guide you".

He slowly inserted one of the fingers inside her pussy, along with his own, it was a little awkward, but hopefully it'd work.

"Curl your fingers upwards, towards your pubic bone" he said, bending his finger inside her, she copied the action, "Stroke… Here" he said, stroking her g-spot. It was easy to find on Elena. So obviously different than the rest of her pussy. He had no idea how Stefan hadn't found it before. "Just keep stroking it, Elena. Gently or hard. Go at a pace you want" he breathed, slipping his finger out of her, when he did, Elena slipped her index finger inside so she now had two of her own fingers inside her.

"Oh… how have I not… unghhh" she said, she tilted her head back, clearly having found the spot, Damon was kind of in a trance just watching her fuck herself, suddenly her other hand came out of nowhere and forced his head to her pussy. "Suck my.. ah… Suck my clit, Damon" she begged, he just laughed at that, which in turn sent the vibrations from his deep voice flowing through her clit.

He took her throbbing clit into his mouth, it was a bit hard with her hand in the way, but they managed. Her free hand was tangled in his hair, pushing him harder to her body, he was sucking on her clit, popping it in and out of her mouth, he could tell she was about to come from the cute noises she was making, so he started flicking her clit with his tongue while it still had the pressure of being sucked into his mouth.

Then he stuck two of his own fingers inside her, but instead of curling around her fingers, he was pushing them right inside her, like his cock would, hitting all the walls and all the right places inside her. It was a tangle of his face and their two arms, but it was working,

"Fuck, Damon… You're stretching me…" she moaned "But it feels so good…"

"Just think of it as mine and Stefans cock both inside your juicy pussy, Elena.. Didn't that feel good that time? Don't you want that again?" he growled, quickly taking her clit back into his mouth.

He bit down on it with blunt teeth and suddenly forced his fingers to curl up next to Elena's, putting pressure on her own to tickle that spot harder and faster, Elena started screaming "Oh wholey fuck" she cried, bucking her hips into Damon face, stilling her fingers so Damon had control over them. She started cumming all over the towel she had laid down, she was gushing and Damon was loving it. Damon removed himself from her clit and started lapping up the juices. All of their fingers removed from her tight pussy. She started rubbing her own clit as she was coming, crying out but in silence, her mouth just making amusing faces. Her tits where pushed right up as she arched her back she was about to come from her clitoris stimulation when all of a sudden Damon was fully seated inside her, he was on top of her, fucking her hard and fast.

"God… Oh... Sensitive… But… mmmm" she moaned, his pubic bone was rubbing her clit in a faster rhythm then she was. Damon took her hands and pulled her arms above her head, bending his head as much he could to bite her heaving chest. "Cum.. Elena… I can't…Last… So – fucking – tight" he managed to grunt out.

Almost on command, three more thrusts from Damon and she tipped over the edge again, her legs right up on his hips, he started coming deep inside her, one more thrust, but he stayed there, shoved right up inside her pussy as she grinded herself against him, wriggling beneath his carved, sweaty body.

They stayed in that position for a minute, catching their breath. Eventually Damon let go of her hands, and she took her legs down from his hips, but still cradling him inside her. "Don't move" she whispered "I love feeling you inside me, even just like this"

He laughed "You think I don't love it?" he smirked, dropping his head to the curve in her neck. Kissing her gently.

"Welcome home, Damon" she smiled. Kissing him back.

**A/N: I know some people don't believe in the g-spot or that it's even been disproven by science, but this is my story so YOLO.**

**Hope ya'll like it. :**


End file.
